leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lukeatlook/Pyro's Item Overhaul 10 - The Fighter Project
What is "Pyro's Item Overhaul"? It's a set of custom patch notes that are meant to enhance and/or fix the problems with itemization in LoL. Previous episodes were a hit or miss, sometimes correctly predicting items implemented by Riot ( , , ), sometimes being far off (...almost everything else). ;What is the scope of the overhaul? Pretty much everything. The idea is to increase diversity in item builds by rebalancing the current items, possibly introducing few new ones when necessary. Keep in mind while assessing this part of the project that more or less all item categories will be affected, so this is far from over. ;Why? TL;DR here would be: To have more than top 3-5 champion picks for every role in LCS with cookie-cutter builds. Item builds should be more reactive, not predefined for a whole class of champions. ;Episodes * The Tank Project * The Support Project * The Carry Project * The Fighter Project (you are here) * The Mage Project (upcoming) * The Jungle Followup (upcoming) * The Peripheral Maps (upcoming) We're halfway through! :) Premise of the Fighter Project Who are "fighters" and what do they do? To put it simply, they are melee champions who deal damage scaling with AD/AS - unlike tanks, whose damage scales with AP (mostly). A fighter who builds like a tank and relies on their base damages is a bruiser. A fighter who builds mostly AD items and relies on their ability damage is an AD Caster, possibly (but not necessarily) an assassin. A fighter that builds for Critical Strike is a melee carry and those are extremely rare since unlike ranged carries they can't really get through the fight alive. This project is a sum of the Tank Project and Carry Project, with a few additions: * Tank items are worse on their own and better in full tank builds ** Sunfire Cape scales its damage with % of current health, not levels ** Randuin's Omen loses the slow and gets a damage block from ranged attacks (but at the price of base stats, 70->50 armor) * Critical Strike Chance reworked - crits are removed from the lane and crit items are worse on their own ** Crits deal 100% base AD, not 100% total (some items can change that) ** Multiple DPS items like BotRK interact with crit, making them better lategame on carries * In general, in order to be really tanky, you need two tank items, and in order to have high DPS, you need two crit items. ** One fighter item is stronger than one tank/carry item, but two tank/carry items woprk together better than two fighter items * Advanced components reworked ** gains the current Phage passive (Rage) in place of %MS ** gains the armor penetration passive from The Brutalizer ** remains a 10% CDR item without the arpen ** New advanced item: (20% AS, 15 onhit magic damage) building into things like , and * Armor penetration unique between Phage upgrades (stacking more than one isn't the best idea): ** for fighters staying longer in a fight ** for the engage potential ** for bruisers that want to be tanky ** doing more or less much what it does now ** for coordinated dives with more than one fighter getting into the enemy team * Items emphasizing "active" playstyle - fighter items are stronger when you're low on health or under pressure * rework - this item is too good by itself, becoming a "Build this then go tanky" option that doesn't fall off in the lategame ** no longer builds into BotRK and builds into Entropy (active slow on longer range) and Executioner's Calling (old BotRK's active MS/health absorption) ** BotRK retains its passive % health damage, but loses the active and becomes cheaper. Its interaction with crits makes it a good response item for carries The change to fighters here is that they have a better "flow" in-combat, but can't get as high DPS as carries AND be as durable as full tanks at the same time. Changes to components Carry items Click "show" to the right to view the items from the Carry Project (previous episode). Critical Strike Chance Heavy AD Polls Is Phage as the new flat arpen core a good idea? Yes, and the upgrades are perfect Yes, but the upgrades aren't right No, The Brutalizer should remain untouched How should fighters deal with high armor targets? They should leave that job to carries with % arpen. These items are OK Black Cleaver needs a buff to % reduction They need a new % penetration item Other (please comment) Atma's Impaler - yay or nay? Hell yeah This is a disastrous idea I have no strong feelings one way or the other Afterword Item changes alone are only half of the solution. Fighters as a champion class are tainted with kit homogenity and lack of diverse identity. To truly balance fighters, almost every single fighter champion would need changes to their kit. As it is, they're all too similar to each other - they're balls of stats with AD/AS steroids and slows, and sometimes bits of innate tankiness. Ask yourself a question "What can X do that other champions cannot?". For example, is a brick wall of magic DPS with AS synergy and tank transformation. For magic DPS, does her part; for AS synergy on a bruiser, there is and to some extent and . And Shyvana's tank transformation is laughable when compared to , who gains TONS of crowd control in his Mega form. Similarities between fighters causes the top 3-5 picks to dominate over the rest, since there is no strong reason to give up the currently strongest picks if they can do everything the weaker picks do. If champion kits were more diverse, even the "weaker" picks would have a reason to exist, since they would do something noone else could. Up Next * The Mage Project - taking a close look at items like DFG and trying to put an end to the everlasting war between and . * The Jungle Followup - some slight rebalance of jungle items and discussing how to prevent poaching at lvl 1 in competitve (also asking if it's necessary) * The Peripheral Maps - cleanup for items on Twisted Treeline, Howling Abyss and Crystal Scar with some commentary on the other game modes in general Category:Custom items